The present invention relates to a stud assembly structure, and especially to a stud assembly structure of a computer mother board capable of being assembled by an automatic machine, which is installed at a proper place of a computer for isolating and combining a mother board with another objects, further, by a special design, the present invention can provide to a SMT automatic machine for improving the assembling efficiency with accuracy and high speed.
In general, a plurality of assembling holes are formed on a mother board for being assembled with studs having screw holes so that an electronic device, or a circuit board installed above, or other objects can be assembled to the mother board by the isolation of the studs and then they are combined by screws. Although, in current technology, almost all the elements in a mother board are assembled by a SMT (surface mounting technology) automatic machine and then are welded to a mother board by tin. However, since the studs have screw holes, they cannot be picked up or inserted through vacuum absorption by a SMT automatic machine. Therefore, conventionally, the installation of studs are performed manually, one by one, and then the studs are inserted in the assembling holes of a mother board. Other than being time consuming, the working efficiency is low and accuracy and correction are also insufficient so that the stability is low. Although currently, in some application, a plastic plus is inserted in the screw hole of a stud in advance. By sealing the screw hole, the stud can be picked up or inserted through vacuum absorption by a SMT automatic machine. However, afterward, the plug must be picked out manually. Moreover, since the plastic plug is not a heat-tolerable material, thus in the tin welding process, it is easily melted and thus, is difficult to be removed in the picking process, making the screwed connection more difficult to accomplish.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for novel stud assembly structure of a computer mother board capable of being assembled by an automatic machine, thereby, the defects in the prior art can be improved greatly.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a stud assembly structure of a computer mother board capable of being assembled by an automatic machine, wherein a stud with quick detaching cover is provided to a SMT automatic machine for absorbing the cover piece by vacuum for picking the stud to a predetermined position then, the stud is inserted into the assembling hole, and the stud is released so as to complete the assembly work. Therefore, the whole assembly work is accurate and quick. As a result, the efficiency in the assembly is improved greatly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stud assembly structure of a computer mother board capable of being assembled by an automatic machine, wherein a circular buckling trench is installed at an outer periphery of the stud. A quick detaching cover has a cover piece for covering an opening of the screw hole of the stud. The periphery of the cover piece is formed with elastic clamping pieces extending toward the stud for clamping the stud so that the quick detaching cover is detachably assembled to the stud temporarily. The stud can be removed in an SMT operation easily. Thereby, the aforesaid function can be achieved easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.